Circus Monster
by Kagerou Yume
Summary: Qui vous a dit que les malédictions était reçut que de la manière dont l'a été Allen Walker ? Une fille ayant une "étrange" ressemblance avec un certain exorciste intègre la congrégation et un nouvel ennemis pour la recherche du coeur précieux. " Les emmerdes sont de familles, gros! " Présence d'un couple Yaoi, Yuri et Hétéro.


Blabla de l'auteur: Voilà voilà, j'ai supprimer sur girl car je trouvais qu'elle correspondait pas à l'histoire que je voulais

écrire donc me voici avec sa nouvelle version beaucoup mieux: Circus Monster.

Un titre déjà moins pourrir. (cherchez le nombre de fiction avec girl en titre vous allez halluciné)

Bref, je ne suis pas Katsura Hoshinoinutile de vous le préciser

* * *

**C**ircus **M**onster  
1ère nuit : Le prologue 

Une obscurité des plus inquiétante régnait en maître provoquant chez les spectateurs de cette scène un sentiment d'oppression et empêchant de distinguer quoique ce soit à plusieurs kilomètre. L'espace semblait vide de vie, totalement désert. Soudain, un bruit de talon frappant le sol à un rythme régulier mit fin au silence.

Le bruit fut amortit par quelque chose avant de s'arrêter net. D'un coup, un projecteur apporta une once de lumière rendant que plus angoissant les ténèbres autour de la lueur. Elle éclairait un sol fait d'un carrelage en damier noir et blanc mais pas de présence auquel appartiendrait les chaussures assez bruyante. Plus aucun son. C'était un calme presque malsain qui venait de prendre place.

La personne daigna enfin à se montrer à la lumière. C'était une jeune femme. Sa robe corset en mousseline rose possédait une longue traîne malgré la longueur du vêtement sur le devant qui montrait ses jambes habillé de splendide bas d'un bleu layette. Ses long cheveux lilas cascadaient dans son dos pour à peine effleure le sol sans pour autant le toucher.

Les couleurs pâle rehaussait le teint légèrement halée mais quelque peu clair de la demoiselle. Son regard d'un bleu pur se fixa dans une directions tandis qu'un immense sourire peignit ses lèvres pulpeuse. Elle fit quelque pas se mettant davantage dans la lumière.

On pouvait noté qu'elle portait des escarpins violet sombre tranchant avec les couleurs clairs qu'elle arborait. Étrangement, on n'entendit pas le bruit de ses talons comme cela aurait du se produire. Malgré son visage empreint de candeur, elle n'inspirait guère confiance.

« -Alors vous ne hurlez pas ? »

Des cris déchirant de créature retentirent en entendant cette voix douce et cristalline. Elle fit une moue boudeuse presque adorable avant que son expression ne se fasse aguicheuse.

« -Bien, mes amours sont réveillé et vous ? Mes chéris l'êtes-vous ? »

C'était juste une question rhétorique, elle connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question. Treize faible lueur se mirent à briller formant ainsi un cercle autour de la jeune femme. Ses lèvres se déforma en un rictus railleur. Pris d'une bouffé d'allégresse, elle se mit à valser avec un cavalier imaginaire tout en restant dans le cercle former par les lumières. Son rire enfantin et clair résonna dans les ténèbres.

Elle ressemblait à une enfant malgré son physique de femme assez bien proportionné. Elle s'arrêta.

Les treize éclats se mirent à luire d'avantage au même moment.

« -Un jour, Monstre, je vous libérez. »

Son visage perdit tout son charme devant malsain suscitant la répulsion que l'adoration. Dans un grognement, un gigantesque canidé semblant sortit des enfers s'approcha d'elle en rampant. Quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, son sourire se mua en rictus cruel qui effraya la bête mais la main de la femme qui le maintenait contre le damier ne pouvait lui offrir le luxe d'espérer une quelque conque fuite. De son autre mains elle claqua des doigts. Deux immense lions apparurent en même temps quand elle lâcha le canidé.

« -Bon appétit, monstre sans valeur »

Elle ne put retenir un rire effroyable à la vue du spectacle que lui offrait les trois bêtes. Les puissants crocs des félidés déchiquetèrent sans pitié la chair du pauvre animal répandant un liquide carmin sur le sol qui était jusqu'à là d'une propreté inégalable. Elle se délectait toujours de voir cela.

Les lions partirent laissant juste la carcasse auquel ils ne trouvèrent plus aucun intérêt. Des créature ovoïdale apparurent pour nettoyer ça.

« -Merci, _Mister_, pour les créatures que vous m'aviez fournir 3 »

Elle se retourna vers les treize lueurs et son sourire malsain ne fit que prendre plus d'ampleur retirant ainsi toute humanité à son visage. Les éclats ressemblèrent à d'ardente flammes prête à dévorer quiconque les toucherait. Elle leva ses bras vers le ciel dans un rire emplit de démence.

« -Le précieux cœur seras miens ! »

Toute les lumière disparurent laissant juste les ténèbres et ce rire.

_ Ils montèrent sur scène._

_Le début de la sombre tragédie commença dans ce théâtre dégénéré_

_..._


End file.
